sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The French Dispatch
| writer = Wes Anderson | starring = | music = Alexandre Desplat | cinematography = Robert Yeoman | editing = Andrew Weisblum | production companies = }} | distributor = Fox Searchlight Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The French Dispatch is an upcoming American-German comedy-drama film written and directed by Wes Anderson. It stars Frances McDormand. Premise The film has been described as "a love letter to journalists set at an outpost of an American newspaper in a fictional 20th-century French city", centering on three storylines. Cast *Frances McDormand as Fabian Nürnberger * Bill Murray as Arthur Howitzer Jr. * Timothée Chalamet as Zeffirelli * Jeffrey Wright as Roebuck Wright * Benicio del Toro * Léa Seydoux * Tilda Swinton * Saoirse Ronan * Kate Winslet * Elisabeth Moss * Willem Dafoe * Christoph Waltz * Adrien Brody * Jason Schwartzman as Hermes Jones * Lois Smith * Bob Balaban * Henry Winkler * Mathieu Amalric * Rupert Friend * Griffin Dunne as Story Editor * Steve Park * Denis Ménochet * Lyna Khoudri * Benjamin Lavernhe * Vincent Macaigne * Félix Moati * Guillaume Gallienne * Cécile de France * Alex Lawther * Fisher Stevens as Legal Advisor * Wally Wolodarsky as Cheery Writer * Anjelica Bette Fellini as Proof Reader * Mohamed Belhadjine Production In August 2018, it was announced Wes Anderson would write and direct an untitled musical film set in France, post World War II. In November 2018, it was announced Jeremy Dawson would produce the film, with Tilda Swinton and Mathieu Amalric starring in the film. Dawson also confirmed the film is not a musical. Additionally, Natalie Portman, Brad Pitt, and Léa Seydoux were rumored for roles in the film. In December 2018, it was announced Wes Anderson would write and direct the film, with Frances McDormand, Bill Murray, Timothée Chalamet, Benicio del Toro, Jeffrey Wright; with Seydoux confirmed to star in the film alongside Swinton and Amalric, with Steven Rales producing under his Indian Paintbrush banner, with Fox Searchlight Pictures, distributing. Later that month, Lois Smith and Saoirse Ronan joined the cast. In January 2019, Owen Wilson, Adrien Brody, Henry Winkler, Willem Dafoe, Bob Balaban, Steve Park, Denis Ménochet, Lyna Khoudri, Kate Winslet, Alex Lawther, Vincent Macaigne, Vincent Lacoste, Félix Moati, Benjamin Lavernhe, Guillaume Gallienne, and Cécile de France joined the cast of the film. Robert Yeoman will serve as the film's cinematographer. In February 2019, it was announced Wally Wolodarsky, Fisher Stevens, Griffin Dunne, and Jason Schwartzman had joined the cast of the film. In April 2019, Christoph Waltz, Rupert Friend, and Elisabeth Moss joined the cast of the film. Filming Principal photography began in November 2018, in the city of Angoulême (South-West France) and wrapped in March 2019. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:American films Category:German films Category:American drama films Category:German drama films Category:Films directed by Wes Anderson Category:Films set in Paris Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films Category:Film scores by Alexandre Desplat